A Week Away
by BB4EVA
Summary: It had been a hard week for the two partners. So could a week away be what they need or will it cause more tension? This is my first ficPlease R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Well this is my first one so I hope that you like it.

I think this is where you put the disclaimer thing so...

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones and probably never will.

* * *

Chapter 1: All For Booth 

Brennan sat in her office trying to finish a report from the last case that she and Booth had worked on but she couldn't, she was just too distracted. Booth had just been released from hospital as a result of their last case.

Max Keenan had been arrested by Agent Booth but in the process he had shot Booth in the leg. Brennan hated her father for doing that, as much as Booth tried to convince her to forgive him she just wouldn't, she couldn't.

"BONES" shouted Booth as he came hobbling into her office. "Hey Bones how are you?" he asked in his normal cheery voice.

"Why do you always have to come in here yelling my name like that Booth?" She was trying to keep a straight face and sound annoyed but as long as he wore his charm smile she just couldn't help herself.

"Hey just making an entrance. Someone has to liven this place up." He was now looking straight into her eyes now and new that there was something wrong. "What's up Bones?"

"It's nothing, don't worry about it. So how has you leg been?" she new that whatever she was thinking about she couldn't tell him. Perhaps by changing the subject he would drop it. It had worked when she was talking to Angela.

"Don't try changing the subject Bones."

It didn't work she thought. Well I still can't tell him so I'll just have to try and shrug it of but knowing Booth he probably won't let it go.

He interrupted her thoughts. "Come on Bones, you can tell me, I'm you partner and best friend. That's what I'm here for right?"

"I, I can't not yet anyway. Everything happens eventually Booth." She said as she quoted him. Brennan's head dropped as she said this.

They were now very close and Booth put his hand up to her chin and slowly lifted her face so that she was looking up at him. "You don't have to tell me now but just remember that will always be there for you if you every need someone to talk to or a shoulder to cry on." He knew her well enough to know not to push the matter too far. He gave her his charm smile as he softly wiped a tear away from her face.

"Thanks Booth."

They were interrupted by a knock on her office door. They quickly broke apart and felt slightly embarrassed at how close they had gotten.

"Hehem, if I am interrupting just tell me and I'll leave you to alone." It was Angela. She had a very smug look on her face.

The pair looked at each other again before Booth said, "no, no it's fine. I'll see you ladies later. Cullen wanted these files a.s.a.p. Thanks Bones".

"See you Booth".

"Tata agent hot stuff. Now Bren, do you mind telling me what that was all about and why you are crying?"

"It's just that whole case. My father being arrested and him shooting Booth in the led. It is just a bit hard for me. Especially when I saw Booth lying on the floor after the gunshot went off. I, I thought I had lost him. I was so scared Angela".

"Come here honey." Angela pulled Brennan into a hug, "did you tell him about this?" She shook her head. "Sweetie, you know that you have to tell him tight?" She nodded.

"I just couldn't, not yet. I mean seeing him laying there on the floor i realised that what I felt for him might be more than friendship".

Angela tried to contain a long awaited squeal at the realisation that her best friend had made. "Well take you time. I'm just glad that you have finally realised that you could be together".

"I know that it's not logical Ange but I just feel like I wouldn't be able to live without him anymore".

"Love isn't logical sweetie". And with that she gave Brennan one last hug and walked out of the room and to leave her with her thoughts.

What Angela said, could that be true? Am I in love with Booth? Those thoughts that she would normally push to the back of her head stayed there. The new that she couldn't run form it anymore. There was no denying her feelings for Booth. She wasn't sure if it was love but she new that it was more than friendship and she wasn't going to run from it. Not this time.

An hour later she received a phone call.

"Brennan"

"Hey Bones, what are you doing tonight? Actually that was a stupid question. I'm picking you up from your house at 6. Be ready to go out for dinner".

"But I can't I have to work on my book. I told my publisher that I would have 3 chapters finished by next week".

"No excuses Bones. I am taking you out for dinner and that's final".

"Look I appreciate the offer but I can't come".

"Fine, I'll call Angela then".

"You do that".

"I will. Goodbye". Booth hung up slightly annoyed and somewhat hurt that she didn't want to for out to dinner with him, especially after all that had been happening in the last fortnight. He opened his phone once again, "hey Ange".

"Hey Booth, what can I do for you?"

"I want to take Bones out for dinner tonight but she is refusing to come with me. I need you to make sure she is at her place and ready by 6."

"Say no more, I will get her out of here right away, any special occasion?"

"No, not really. I have a proposition for her though and it may be hard convincing her".

"Well I'll make sure she's there for you".

"I love you Ange, you're the best".

"I know, I know. Talk to you tomorrow, seeya".

"Bye. Oh, one last thing Ange. Can you make sure she wears something hot?"

"Do you honestly think that I would let her go out with you if she wasn't?"

"No, that's true. See you later Ange".

Angela almost ran over to Brennan's office.

"Temperance Brennan! Why the hell did you reject your Knight in Shining FBI Standard Issue Body Armour?"

"Because I have to get some work done".

"Bren he has been shot in the leg less than 2 weeks ago and he feels guilty for locking up your father. For gods sake, let the man take you out for dinner".

"Firstly, I don't believe in god and secondly the only reason I am going to go tonight is for Booths sake".

"That's a good enough reason for me". Angela had the grin of a 5 year old who had just received a pony for Christmas. "Now hurry up, we need to go shopping."

"What for?"

"Your dress!"

"But I hate shopping".

"But you have to look hot for Booth."

Brennan knew she couldn't win the argument, so she saved her work and left at 4 o'clock with Angela. Something that very rarely happens.

They walked into a boutique shop where Angela made Brennan try on a few dresses. When they picked out 3, she went into the change rooms to try them on.

The first one was a simple black strapless dress that hugged her excellent figure, went straight down to her knees with a slight flair at the bottom. It had a red lacy material that was wrapped around the hem and underneath her breasts.

"Have you got it on hun?"

"I don't think I like this one."

"No you're right it looks like your wearing lingerie, next."

The second dress was a floor length dress with a light train at the end; it was a beautiful light blue colour. It fell straight to the floor loosely however it accentuated her curves perfectly. The dress had thick beaded straps which hung onto the crumpled material at the top and more beads in a triangular shape meeting in the middle underneath her breasts.

She knew as soon as she had it on that it was the one. She didn't have to try on the third one. She stepped outside of the change rooms.

"So what do you think?" Angela gasped as soon as she saw her best friend. She too loved the dress.

"I think that it's perfect. You know what else I think, I think that Booth won't be able to wait to get it off you."

"Haha, very funny Ange. You know just as well as I do that this isn't going to happen tonight." When she realised what she had just said she added, "or any other night."

"Hmm that's odd because I remember you telling me earlier today that you had feelings for Booth, so why don't you want to sleep with him?"

"I want to, trust me but not right now. Besides, what if he doesn't want me the way I need him?"

"Trust me on this one Bren. I can see by the way that, that man looks at you that he needs and

wants you just as much as you."

The scientist purchased her dress then the pair headed back to Brennan's apartment to do her hair and make up.

Angela did her hair four times before she was satisfied. In the end she curled it and bunched it up at the top of her hair with her Auburn locks hanging down loosely onto her back. The pins in her hair were small flowers with diamonds on the end of each piece of wire.

The pair walked out into the lounge room as Angela took one last look at Brennan.

"You look beautiful."

"Thankyou."

"Well I should go. Have fun tonight and do something I would do."

"Seeya Ange."Less than a minute after she walked back into her apartment there was a knock on the door. Brennan went to open it.

"Hey Booth."

"Hey Bon..."He trailed off in midsentence as he saw her dress. "Wow Bones you look." He stopped for a minute to find the right word to use.

"Don't you dare say nice as usual because I went through far too much for this to be just nice."

"Okaay, I don't know what could explain the way you look tonight. I would say beautiful but I think that would be underrated."

"BOOTH! You're drooling on." She paused, "Thankyou, you look hmm what's the word?"

"Hansom, hot, sexy, any of those will do, oh and by the way it is dribbling on not drooling on." He said that as he let out a slight chuckle at the expression on his partners face.

"Well, aren't you a cocky one tonight."

"I do try. Come on lets go, I'm starving."

"Alright, I'll get my bag."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, I know that its been a while but I had exams and then we went away for the holidays and this is the first chance I have had to update. Hope you like this one.

They walked down the hallway together and Booth unconsciously put his hand on the small of her back. He always did this however he had no idea how much this affected the young doctor. Every time he touched her, even if he accidentally brushed his arm up against hers it would send a little shiver down her spine. They reached the SUV and he opened the door for her. He was expecting her to argue and say that he was showing his alpha-male tendencies and that she could do it herself. When she didn't, he shut her door and got into his side.

They had driven for about 5 minutes in a comfortable silence. Brennan decided to break it and make small talk.

"So where exactly are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"You know I hate surprises Booth." She new she couldn't win the argument but she just enjoyed arguing with Booth anyway. It's what made their partnership work.

"Well you will have to wait. You'll find out soon enough."

A few minutes later they pulled into a nice looking Thai restaurant called the Mandarin.

"Wow Booth this looks nice."

"Thanks, hi I have a reservation for at 6:30 under Booth."

"Ah yes, right this way please."

After they had been shown their table and ordered their food the couple sat there waiting. Booth thought that this would be the perfect time to make his proposition.

"So Bones, I've been thinking-"

She cut him off in mid sentence. "Oh my god! Booth are you alright? Do you need to go and lay down? How's your head?" Booth had a confused look on his face and then finally realised what she was talking about.

"Bones, you just made a joke. I mean it was at my expense but I have to admit that it was pretty funny. If you weren't talking about me then I would probably be laughing more."

"Hey, just because I don't get all of you pop-culture reference, it doesn't mean that I can't crack a joke."

"Wow, you even through your own reference in there, impressive. Anyway as I was saying, I've been thinking, Cullen said that after this last case you and I deserve some time off to recuperate."

"I don't have time to stay away from work."

"Just listen. Cullen has spoken to Dr. Goodman and he has agreed. In fact he is not going to let you into the Jeffersonian after this Friday so really you have no choice." Brennan opened her mouth to object but he stopped her by raising his hand. "Let me finish. Now I haven't booked the tickets yet but I have two on reserve fro a trip to Hawaii. If you say yes, then I will book the tickets first thing tomorrow. If you say no, I will keep asking and bribing you until you say yes. If that doesn't work then I will have to have a chat to Ange and she will pack your bags for you if you don't say yes. You don't have to answer right now but I need to know by tomorrow night." He looked at her with a questioning gaze pleading with her through his eyes, he new that she was uncertain about going but he didn't have to wait long to get her answer.

"Well I know that between you and Angela, I am never going to win, so I might as well make it easy for you and say yes now."

"Thankyou so much Bones. You have no idea what this means to me. I promise we will have a good time."

"Yea well, your right. We do deserve a break."

They happily ate dinner in each others presence only talking a little bit. Booth now satisfied that his Bones was going to Hawaii with him. They finished their dinner walked to Booth's SUV and drove to Brennan's apartment. All they while talking about anything and everything except work. As much as Brennan hated to admit it she was looking forward to spending a holiday on the beach in Hawaii with a topless Booth.

They had unknowingly reached her door. She fumbled around in her bag for her keys and finally opened the door.

"Do you want to come in for a beer Booth?"

"No, it's getting late and I have to go into work to finish up some paper work before we leave. I have some packing to do as well. The plane leaves on Saturday at 4:00"

"Alright well I guess I'll be seeing you around 2:00 on Saturday then if I don't see you tomorrow."

"Yep, make sure you pack summer clothes."

"I will. I had fun tonight, thankyou."

"Yea well ya gotta eat." He gave her his best charm smile.

"Yea gotta eat." She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek before he walked away. "See you Saturday," she called after him as he disappeared down the hall.

* * *

Angela had taken Brennan shopping Friday after work. She had brought her a new bikini, hot beach clothes and lingerie. Brennan tried very hard to object about what she was buying but Angela wouldn't let her. 

"Bren sweetie, you are going to Hawaii with a very hot FBI agent, with whom you happen to be very close to. Take these and wear them for your sake and his. Now I happen to know that Booth has a lace fetish. He will drool over you if he sees you in it. So take my advice and wear it, if not for you then for Booth."

"Fine Ange, but I don't think that anything will be happening between me and Booth for him to be seeing my underwear."

"Honey, if you do something I would do then, trust me, he will definitely be seeing your underwear."

The next day Angela was at the anthropologists' apartment making sure that she packed all of the right things. As 2:00 approached, Angela was going through Brennan's suitcase one last time to make sure she had everything. Finally there was a knock at the door and Brennan left a fussing Angela to go open it.

"Hey Bones, ready to go?"

"Yea come in. Ange is just looking through my suitcase to make sure that I have everything." She gave a small chuckle and Booth gave her the charm smile which seemed to send shivers down her spine every time she saw it.

"Ange, stop fussing. We have a plane to catch."

"Alright," she zipped up the suit case. "I'll be off then. Give me a call when you get there sweetie. Do something I would do."

"I will."

"And you," she turned to face Booth. "Look after her and make sure that she doesn't do any work." She then pulled him into a hug.

"Don't worry Ange, I will and trust me, she won't be doing any work." She released him and went to walk out the door. "And don't even try to object Bones."

Booth and Brennan gathered there things and headed to the air port. They checked in, cleared security and soon after boarded the plane.

* * *

That's the end of another chapter. Hope you like it. I would really like some reviews. I have been to Hawaii but I have no idea what they are going to do yet besides the beach. 

By the way, the Mandarin restaurant is a Chinese buffet in Canada. I thought of it and it sounded like a good name.


End file.
